Charlie Bradbury
Charlene "Charlie" Bradbury (eigentlicher Name: Celeste Middleton) war eine Hackerin und Teilzeit-Jägerin. Sie half Dean und Sam dabei herauszufinden, was Dick Roman suchte. Ursprünglich arbeitete sie als IT-Managerin in Richard Roman Enterprises und Dick gab ihr den Befehl, Frank Devereaux Festplatte zu hacken. Dick hatte vor, sie am Leben zu lassen, da sie dieses gewisse Etwas hatte, was Leviathane nicht kopieren konnten. Eine alternative Version von Charlie Bradbury lebt in der Apokalypse Welt und ist Mitglied des menschlichen Widerstands. Persönlichkeit Charlie hat eine Vorliebe für Electropop und linke Politik und ist eine begeisterte Gamerin. Ihre Lieblingsbücher und Fernsehserien sind Game of Thrones, Herr der Ringe und Harry Potter. Noch dazu ist sie ein Star Wars-Fan. Sie beschreibt sich selbst als "völlig besessen" und sehr intelligent. Sie scheint auch Probleme mit Autoritäten zu haben und hackt sich deswegen immer wieder in Websites. Charlie ist ähnlich wie Dean gut im Flirten. Obwohl sie intelligent ist und sehr an der Welt des Übernatürlichen interessiert zu sein scheint, ist sie leicht eingeschüchtert, wenn sie mit Gegnern konfrontiert wird. Doch in der Regel gelingt es ihr, ihre Ängste zu überwinden, um zu tun, was richtig oder notwendig ist. Sie benutzt auch häufig Redewendungen, die die Jugend von heute sagt, was ziemlich ungewöhnlich ist, da in Supernatural ''beinahe keiner der Charaktere in einem jugendlichen Ton spricht. Sie hat eine geschwisterähnliche Beziehung zu den Brüdern. Beispielsweise ist Dean ihr gegenüber genauso überfürsorglich wie zu Sam. Noch dazu hängt sie mit Sam und Dean auch nur so zum Spaß herum, was sehr seltsam ist, da Sam und Dean mit ihren Freunden beinahe nur "geschäftliche" Dinge tun und nur so zwischendurch Spaß haben. Geschichte Staffel 7 thumb|left|252px|Dick stellt Charlie ein Charlie ist eine Mitarbeiterin bei Richard Roman Enterprises. Während ihrer Freizeit nutzt sie ihre Fähigkeiten als Hackerin um Spenden an Wohltätigkeitsorganisationen im Namen großer Unternehmen zu machen. Dick Roman bewundert ihr technisches Können und sucht sie aus, damit sie sich in Frank Deveraux Festplatte hacken kann. Sie beendet die Arbeit in weniger als 24 Stunden. Als sie aus Neugier eine Datei anklickt, auf der geheime Informationen von Dicks Firma enthalten sind, entdeckt sie Franks gesammeltes Wissen über Leviathane. Sie glaubt jedoch kein Wort von dem was dort steht und hält Frank für einen Geisteskranken, bis sie sieht, wie ihr Vorgesetzter Pete von einem Leviathan gefressen wird. Entschlossen die Stadt zu verlassen, geht sie nach Hause um ihre Sachen zu packen, wobei sie auf Sam und Dean trifft. Diese überzeugen sie davon, dass sie keine Leviathane sind und bitten Charlie um Hilfe. Sie wollen von Charlie, das sie Dicks Emails hackt, damit sie herausfinden können, was Dick mit all seinen archäologischen Ausgrabungen bezwecken will. Charlie nimmt ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und geht zur Firma zurück. Sie flirtet sich ihren Weg an der männlichen Wache vorbei - trotzt der Tatsache, dass sie lesbisch ist - und gelangt an Dicks Computer. Sie entdeckt beim Lesen der Emails, dass was auch immer Dick bei den Ausgrabungen gefunden hat, es in 41 Minuten beim Flughafen ankommen wird. Sam und Dean, die sich als Arbeiter am Flughafen verkleiden, schmuggeln den Koffer weg und hinterlassen eine, in identischer Verpackung gehüllten Borax Bombe. Charlie schafft es fast aus dem Gebäude, doch Dick erkennt was sie getan hat und sperrt das Gebäude ab. Mit Hilfe von Bobbys Geist entkommt sie, obwohl sie sich dabei den Arm bricht. Am Ende flieht sie und taucht unter. Beim Abschied bittet sie die Jungs, sie niemals wieder zu kontaktieren. Staffel 8 Nachdem Richard Roman Enterprises dicht gemacht hat, kehrt Charlie wieder zum Alltagsleben zurück. Sie führt monatelang ein normales Leben, bis sie immer beliebter und schließlich sogar Königin im Live-Action-Rollenspiel "Das Land von Moondor" wird. Alles läuft gut, bis zwei ihrer "Untertanen" verschwinden und dann von der Polizei tot aufgefunden werden. Die Art und Weise, wie die Leichen verunstaltet worden sind, weckt das Interesse von Sam und Dean. So kommt es, das die Jungs den Fall näher untersuchen und dabei auf Charlie treffen. Die Winchesters bitten sie um Hilfe und widerwillig geht Charlie darauf ein. thumb|left|260px|Charlie und die Fee GildaSchließlich entdecken sie, dass die Fee Gilda diese Morde begeht, da sie an dem LARPer Gerry gebunden ist, der sie verhext hat. Mit Hilfe der Winchesters kann Charlie Garrys Zauberbuch vernichten und befreit somit Gilda, damit sie nicht mehr gezwungen ist, noch mehr unschuldige Menschen zu töten. thumb|200px|Charlie und der DschinnWochen später findet Charlie zufällig einen Fall für Sam und Dean. Charlie hilft dabei Dr.O 'Brien in der Leichenhalle abzulenken, während Dean und Sam sich die Leiche des Opfers ansehen. Die Jungs finden heraus, dass das Opfer von Dschinns angegriffen worden sind. Derweil wird Charlie von einem der Dschinns entführt, kurz nachdem sie Geld für die Komapatientin Gertrude Middleton gab. Der Dschinn versetzt Charlie in eine Traumwelt. Später wird sie von Dean und Sam gefunden. Die Jungs schaffen es, den Dschinn unschädlich zu machen und Dean dringt mit Hilfe der afrikanischen Traumwurzel in Charlies Traum ein, um sie aufzuwecken. Dean findet sich in Charlies Traumwelt wieder, die einem Zombie-Survival-Horror-Game nachempfunden ist. Dort stellt sich heraus, dass die Komapatientin Charlies Mutter ist. Dean sagt ihr, sie müsse ihre Mutter loslassen um die Traumwelt zu verlassen. Schweren Herzens akzeptiert Charlie die Bedingungen und schafft es endlich aufzuwachen. Charlie liest ihrer Mutter ein letztes Mal ''Der Hobbit vor und lässt sie dann endlich gehen. Nachdem sie sich von Sam verabschiedet hatte, sagte sie zu Dean, dass sie ihn lieben würde. Dean antwortet darauf nur: "Ich weiß." Staffel 9 thumb|left|275pxAls sich die Winchesters den Männer der Schriften Bunker näher ansehen, finden sie ein Pult, von dem sie nicht verstehen, wie es funktioniert. Darum holen sie Charlie zu sich, die sich ja damit auskennt. Zu der Zeit stößt Sam ein Glas um, welches zerbricht und etwas frei lässt. Später finden die drei hinter dem Regal eine Art Kokon, in dem sich eine Frau befindet. Als Sie aufwacht, erzählt sie der Gruppe, dass sie Dorothy Baum heißt und ihr die Geschichte vom Zauberer von Oz nachempfunden wurde. Sie habe vor vielen Jahren die böse Hexe des Westens gejagt und kam zum Bunker, um von den damaligen Männern der Schriften zu erfahren, wie man sie tötet. Dabei entkam die Hexe und Dorothy sah als einzigen Ausweg, sie mit einem Zauber zusammen mit sich selbst wegzusperren. Nun ist die Hexe ebenfalls frei und will mit einem bestimmten Schlüssel wieder nach Oz zurück. Die Hexe bringt die Winchesters unter ihre Kontrolle und drängt Dorothy und Charlie in die Enge. Erst durch die in der Geschichte bekannten roten Schuhe können sie die Hexe töten und daran hindern, ihre finstere Armee auf die Erde zu holen. Als Dorothy dann wieder nach Oz zurück will, bittet sie Charlie darum, sie zu begleiten. Dies sei die Art von Abenteuer, das sie schon immer wollte. Sie betreten durch das Garagentor des Bunkers mit Hilfe des Schlüssel nach Oz das Reich von Oz auf einem goldenen Pfad. Staffel 10 Lange hatte man von Charlie nichts mehr gehört, bis die Winchesters von einem Einbruch mit Körperverletzung hörten. Sie sahen sich die Aufzeichnungen der Überwachungskamera an und erkannten eindeutig Charlie. Sie spürten Charlie auf und sahen, dass was mit ihr nicht stimmte. Sie war herablassend und zynisch. Dean und Sam wollten es ruhig angehen, doch es kam zum Kampf und Charlie gelang die Flucht. Plötzlich tauchte Charlie in einem anderen Auto, anderen Klamotten und mit einer anderen Persönlichkeit auf. Die andere Charlie erzählte den Winchesters, dass es in Oz Krieg gab und sie in einen guten und bösen Teil gespaltet wurde, um den bösen Teil zum Kampf zu benutzten. Der böse Teil jedoch hatte einen eigenen Willen und strebte danach, die Menschen zu töten, die für den Tod ihrer Eltern verantwortlich waren. Um den bösen Teil aufzuhalten, musste er mit dem guten Teil von Charlie wieder vereint werden, doch das konnte nur der Zauberer von Oz und der Schlüssel nach Oz aus dem Bunker war zerstört. Während Dean die böse Charlie verfolgt, finden Sam und Charlie eine Adresse zu einem letzten Überlebendem der Männer der Schriften - Clive Dylen - der den Schlüssel entdeckt hatte, aber nun in Oz gefangen ist. Clive kann den Schlüssel nicht reparieren, aber er offenbart den beiden, dass er und sein anderes ich verbunden seien und dass, wenn er sterben würde, sein anderes ich zu ihm kommen würde, also schießt er sich in den Magen und der Zauberer von Oz bricht durch einen Spiegel in die reale Welt. Clive kann Charlie über Augenkontakt dazu überreden, ihn zu erschießen und vergibt ihr dabei, was Charlie dann auch tut. Vor Clive's Haus hat derweil Dean versucht, die böse Charlie von dem Haus fern zu halten. Es kommt zum Kampf und Dean, gezeichnet durch das Kainsmal, bricht er der bösen Charlie sogar das Handgelenk. Sam kann Schlimmeres verhindern und die gute und böse Charlie wieder zusammen bringen. Charlie erholt sich ein paar Tage, vergibt Dean und macht sich auf die Suche nach dem Buch der Verdammten.thumb|Dean mit dem Buch der Verdammten Charlie findet das Buch der Verdammten und wird nun von jemandem verfolgt. Von einer Telefonzelle aus kontaktiert sie Sam und Dean, nachdem sie angeschossen wurde und bittet um Hilfe. Die Brüder geben ihr eine Adresse einer Jagdhütte von Bobby und treffen sie dann dort. Dean reagiert ganz merkwürdig auf das Buch der Verdammten, also flieht er regelrecht aus dem Haus, um Snacks für Charlie zu besorgen. Sam und Charlie forschen weiter an dem Buch und unterhalten sich über die Konflikte zwischen den Brüdern. Als Dean die Snacks besorgen will, stößt er auf Jacob Styne...von ihm verfolgt, kehrt er in die Hütte zurück und gibt Sam den Befehl, dass Buch zu verbrennen. Während des Kampfes mit den Stynes verbrennt Sam aber ein belangloses Buch und versteckt das Buch der Verdammten. Zurück im Bunker feiern alle mit Pizza und Bier - Charlie, Cas, der Charlie heilt, Dean und Sam. Sam ruft Charlie an, um sie außerhalb des Bunkers zu treffen. Er bittet sie, Rowena bei der Übersetzung des Kodex zu helfen, und sie macht es für Dean. Rowena setzt ihr ziemlich zu und so beschließt sie, in einem Motel alleine weiter zu arbeiten. Sie kann den Code knacken, wird aber von den Stynes gefunden und getötet, nachdem sie die Übersetzung an Sam senden konnte und ihren Laptop zerstörte. Sie wird von den Winchesters verbrannt. Trivia *Sie ist lesbisch. *Ihr richtiger Name ist Celeste Middleton. *Sie hat eine enge Beziehung zu den Winchesters. Dean bezeichnet sie scherzhaft als "die kleine Schwester, die ich nie haben wollte". *Sie ist 28 Jahre alt. Das erfährt man aus der Folge Pac-Man Fever, als sie erzählt, dass sie mit 12 einen Autounfall erlebte und 16 Jahre lang Geld für eine gesundheitliche Unterstützung für ihre Mutter spendet. *Sie ist ein begeisterter Fan von Science-Fiction und Fantasy. *Sie ist der vierte Charakter in der Serie und der zweite weibliche, welcher den Namen "Charlie" hat. *Charlie erzählt, sie war bei einem Kongress in Topeka, Kansas. Der Kampf zwischen Michael und Luzifer fand zwischen dort und Lawrence statt. *In Blutiges Spiel sieht man einen der Statisten in dem Computerzelt Dragon Age II: Mark of the Assassin spielen, als gerade der Charaktere Tallis auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen ist, der ebenfalls von Felicia Day verkörpert wird. *In Pac-Man Fever offenbart sich, dass sie eine gute Schützin ist. Bei einem Testschuss schaffte sie 2 Schüsse in den Kopf. Es ist unbekannt, woher sie das gelernt hat. *In Pyjamaparty erzählt sie davon, dass sie mal einen Teenager-Vampir jagte. Dies könnte eine Anspielung auf Felicia Days frühere Rolle als Vampirjäger in Buffy: Im Bann der Dämonen sein. Auftritte *Staffel 7 **''Verblendung, Verliese und Drachen'' **''Das Überleben der Stärkeren'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 8 **''Blutiges Spiel'' **''Pac-Man Fever'' *Staffel 9 **''Pyjamaparty'' *Staffel 10 **''Zuhause ist es doch am schönsten'' **''Das Buch der Verdammten'' **''Die Dunkle Macht'' **''Schicksal'' (Jägerbestattung) *Staffel 13 **''Die Mission'' (aus alternativer Realität) **''Exodus'' (aus alternativer Realität) Auszeichnungen Galerie Charlie und Dean .jpg|Ich liebe Dich-Ich weiss Charlie und Kim.jpg|Charlie und Gila 250px-Charlie Djinn.jpg Charlie .jpg Charlie.jpg Charlie.gif Charlie-on-supernatural.jpg Supernatural - Charlie Bradbury (Supernatural Season 8 Episode 20).png charliegun.jpg|Charlie in Action charlie2.jpg|Charlie und Pornos todcharlie.jpg|Charlies Jägerbegräbnis Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 07 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 08 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 09 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 10 Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Jäger Kategorie:Verbündete der Winchesters Kategorie:Wiederbelebt Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Unvollständig